Bridging the Gaps of Time and Space
by CaseyCuervo
Summary: They did it. Heero destroyed that falling piece of Libra. They won the war, and there's something he needs to do before he's gone. Forever. (1x2/2x1 get together)


Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Gundam Wing AC.

Pairings: 1x2/2x1

Warnings: sexual content, language, possible light humor, sappy fluff-fluff, Endless Waltz never happens.

Rating: M

Title: Bridging the Gaps of Time and Space

Deep blue eyes watched in amazement as the threatening piece of Libra exploded into tiny particles that spread throughout the Earths atmosphere. He did it, he didn't think he'd survive, but he'd done it. And lived. Hearing the excited yells of triumphs from his comrades, Heero allowed himself to smile. The Earth was safe. Saved from destruction, and Relena's peace would finally have a chance to be reality. It was all _over_. Relief flooded his system, relaxing his shoulders. Zero pinged, almost sounding sad for a machine. The Gundam and its system fed off the pilots' emotions and thoughts, so it knew what was going to happen next.

_/ 120 minutes…/_ Heero thought as he guided Wing Zero back to outer space, meeting up with the other Gundams. It was over, the war was over and the blue-eyed pilot had one hundred and twenty minutes left before he disappeared, fading back through time and space. Before he left, there was something he desperately wanted to do.

"MO-II," Quatre sounded over the intercom. "Let's reconnect at MO-II." A logical choice since it was the closest satellite to their current location. A fifteen-minute flight.

The five Gundams landed there, their pilots leapt from their cockpits once the hatch had been closed, cutting off the sucking force of the void of space. None of them could believe it was all over, done with, completed! Their fight, the struggle, the war, they'd won! Victorious!

As Heero floated to the ground through the lessened gravity on the satellite, he took in the jovial form of the twisting, dancing Gundam pilot of Deathscythe Hell. The workers on the mining satellite, and the survivors of Peacemillion joined the pilots in celebration, offering them food and drinks for their accomplishments. As they filed out of the hanger, Heero grabbed Duo by the elbow.

"Come with me," he pleaded, blue eyes wide with distress. The violet-eyed boy couldn't understand the emotions wafting off his normally stoic comrade, so he allowed Heero to lead him to a secluded sleeping bunker.

Once inside, Heero pushed Duo to sit on the bed.

_/ 98 minutes…/ _ He told himself, counting the seconds off in his head.

Leaning down, Heero pressed his lips firmly to the braided boys mouth, knowing the contact would be welcomed. He'd known of Duo's crush for a long while. The braided boy had become infatuated with him almost since their first meeting. 02 thought he hid his crush well, but with Heero's mouth on his, he realized the sentiment was returned. Digging his fingers into dark brown hair, Duo pulled Heero on top of him, to lay over him, reveling in the weight of his body flush against his own.

They kissed open-mouthed, tongue sliding against tongue, hands groping at every available path.

Heero latched his mouth to Duo's neck, feeling the escaping groans and heavy pulse of life as he undressed his comrade. "Let me be with you, please."

The braided pilot nodded his head, excited with having Heero be so forceful and gentle all at once, as he yanked the clothes from his wiry frame. In return, the violet-eyed boy yanked the green tank top out of spandex shorts, and pushed said shorts with his feet down the boys' thighs. He didn't care where this need came from; all he knew was that he wanted Heero once, just once before he left. Duo knew Heero wouldn't stay no matter how much he pleaded, all of which added to the sense of urgency boiling between the two. If he could have, he would stay, but he had a time limit, ninety-two minutes left before he'd be gone. Heero would have liked to take this so much slower, but time was their new enemy.

Finally naked, Heero had held on to a tube of lubrication – in preparedness for this moment – and used his fingers to stretch the boy beneath him.

It was still too soon, but being too impatience, Duo clamored, "I'm ready, I'm ready."

_/ 88 minutes…/ _Heero's mind supplied, as he quickly pushed his member into Duo. It was a little painful, but this was their first time and possibly the last so Duo didn't fight the pain, but tried to make himself relax under it.

Groaning and panting into each other's mouths, their act of hurried intercourse made Duo's toes curl, back lurch, and fingers claw at the skin of 01's back. All he wanted was to crawl into the skin of the boy above him, and never let him go. But that wasn't an option. Whatever Heero had left to do, wherever he had to go, he would go. All too soon, it was coming to an end and Heero grasped the braided pilots cock around the base and refused to let him climax.

"Please," Duo begged as Heero continued to pound relentlessly into him.

He grunted out, "No."

Feeling the hot ejaculate pulse through his rectum, the violet eyed boy would have came too if the hand around his cock weren't pinching off the vein like a cock ring, refusing to let him achieve completion as well.

Yanking his softening dick from Duo's body, who winced at the aggravated pain, Heero adjusted himself over the braided pilots lap.

_/ 61 minutes…./ _ Heero thought as he pushed the head of Duo's cock between his cheeks. There had been mild preparation with Duo fingering his passage as Heero thrusted into him. It was rough and slightly uncomfortable, but Heero had been trained in sexual manipulation and rape preparedness, so the discomfort wasn't anything new. Besides, he wanted this.

Howling, Duo hadn't expected Heero to impale himself on his weeping cock. Keeping his fingers pinching around the base, the Japanese boy refused to let the American come too easily. He needed to take as much pleasure in the feeling of coupling with Duo, before it was too late, forever forgotten. Riding, sweat dripping from the both of them, Heero kept his grasp on Duo as his braided counterpart brought him back to full arousal by jerking him vigorously. Letting go, Duo's cock slipped in to the base, that last remaining inch or so finally seated and the violet-eyed boy tried desperately to hold back, but it was futile. He came hard, and Heero followed suit seconds later.

_/ 38 minutes…/_ Heero's mind supplied as he collapsed on Duo's chest, spent and sated. The Deathscythe pilot wrapped his arms around Heero and squeezed tightly. The sweat on their skin made them slick, their hearts beating rapidly adjacent to one another, panting softly into the heated, stifling air they'd created. Heero wrapped Duo's braid around his hand, and slithered his other arm to cradle the boy's neck, creating a tight, moist embrace. Letting silence consume their space, they didn't need words right now…not yet.

Still counting of the seconds in his head. Heero decided, with twenty-three minutes left, he needed to speak.

"I need you to do something for me," he whispered.

"Anything," Duo murmured in response, his face buried in dark brown hair.

Shifting the angle of his head so he could peer into shining violet orbs, Heero requested, "I need you to take care of Zero for me. Destroy him."

Confusion made Duo's eyebrows furrow, creasing the bridge of his nose. "But…but you're leaving, aren't you?" Heero nodded. "Don't you need to take Zero to get off this satellite?" Heero shook his head in the negative. "Are you going to steal a craft?" Again the tousled sweat dampened hair shook in the negative. Still confused, Duo asked, "Then how are you leaving?"

"I'm going to disappear in eighteen minutes," Heero answered.

"Yeah, that's what I mean, how?"

Heero again shook his head against Duo's shoulder. "I'm just going to be gone."

"What like 'poof' into thin air?" Duo snarked incredulously.

Heero rolled his blue eyes and replied, "Yeah, like that."

Getting a little irritated, Duo snapped, "You know magic isn't real."

"It's not magic. I'm going back to where I belong," Heero explained softly.

"Oh, and where's that?"

" L1, AC 1196."

Duo stared into Heero's eyes in disbelief. "You're going 'back' to the future?"

"Yes."

"Okay, terminator." Duo removed himself from Heero's embrace and snagged his shirt off the floor. He was more than pissed with the Wing's pilot obvious lie.

"Don't go," Heero grabbed Duo's bicep anxiously. "I only have fourteen minutes left."

"Fourteen minutes," the braided boy mocked.

"Yes," Heero yanked him back down. "I need to tell you that I care for you. Deeply…I…"

"If you're about to profess some undying love for me while feeding me this bull, than you can shove it."

"But I do," Heero whispered, and Duo saw new emotion light up in those steely blue eyes.

"Okay, so what's your real name?"

"Heero Yuy."

"Like the politician?"

"Yes, I am a descendant of his."

"So what happens when you go back to 'your time'?" Duo ridiculed.

"Oz never reigns its tyranny over Earth and the Colony's. I never become orphaned. Never trained. Never sent back. I'm going to forget all of this once I'm gone. It changes everything," Heero elaborated.

"You're fucking nuts," Duo exclaimed, laughing dubiously.

_/ 8 minutes…/ _Heero raised his hand over Duo's face. Violet eyes widen at what he saw and couldn't explain. The edges of Heero were…fading? He was turning into a ghostly image, seeping from the outer extremities and falling in. Lip trembling, Duo turned to stare at Heero with large frightened eyes. "This can't be happening."

Heero smiled sadly and reached over Duo to the floor and pulled a piece of paper out of the pile of clothes. "Take care of Zero, and destroy these labs," Heero beseeched, holding the paper out to the Deathscythe pilot. Locations all over the colonies and Earth were written in Heero's computer like script, GPS locations of latitude and longitude.

Sitting up on the bed, breathing heavily in a panic, Duo implored, "Stay?"

Pushing himself up, Heero cupped the sides of Duo's face with his fading hands. "I can't." He smiled sadly again, liquid building at his bottom lids, threatening to spill over. "If I could, I would. But I can't."

The braided boy wasn't sure what was adding to his steadily rising hysteria; the fact that Heero was literally disappearing before his eyes, or that he was on the verge of crying. He'd seen more emotion and openness on the stoic boy's face than he ever had throughout the whole war.

"Take me with you!" he pleaded, tears forming in his own eyes.

Resting their foreheads together, Heero muttered, "I can't do that either."

"Why not?!" He shouted.

"I don't know how…I wouldn't remember you anyways."

Flinging himself from the bed, Duo hurriedly pulled on his pants, talking a mile a minute consumed in his fear. "There's gotta be somethin' we can do! I mean, I can't just let you fuckin' fade. Come on! Tell me what to do!"

Standing, Heero pulled Duo's face back to his. "It's done. There's nothing you can do." Finally, the tears leaked from violet eyes. This was a cruel and unusual fate. "Nine, eight, seven.." Heero murmured, his lips brushing lightly against Duo's. "I love you."

The braided boy flung his arms around the Wing pilots vanishing shoulders, kissing him desperately, and believing that if he held on, that if Heero still had this much physical density than he wouldn't be leaving.

A bolt of electricity shot through the air, leaving goose bumps on his pale skin, the mass that he'd been holding onto dematerialized, leaving his arms to fall through the air. Slowly opening his violet eyes, Duo looked around the room in disbelief. He just…evaporated.

In a depressed daze, Duo walked back into the hanger, suited up, and took off in his Gundam, carrying Wing Zero in tow. When the other's noticed their comrades' absence, they sighed in defeat. They figured Heero would be gone fairly soon, but not Duo too. But Quatre couldn't help but smirk, believing they'd left together.

After self-detonating the two Gundams on Earth, Duo spent a full year tracking down every hidden lab, annihilating them with explosives. He was going to do as Heero asked, fulfill his dying – no he didn't die, but it sure as hell felt like he had – wishes.

His dreams were constantly plagued with the memory of their brief time together; of their battles, saving each other, trying vainly to win a war they should have lost. Of the only time they'd ever embraced each other. Sometimes the end played out differently; either Heero would stay, or take Duo with him. But by morning, the fantasy dissipated and reality set in. He was never going to see the mysterious boy he'd fallen in love with. The only word he think of that would describe his feelings was _cheated_. How else could you describe the feeling of having something you wanted so desperately in your grasp only to have yanked away just as quickly?

Walking the streets of L1 C1013, Duo approached the last remaining laboratory. Hidden in the bushy side of a man-made hill, the braided boy found the keypad under the dirt and hacked into its system. A small space opened up in the ground, small enough for really only a child to crawl through. Sometimes he wondered if most of these bases were ever actually used. Slipping in the opening, it closed instantly behind him. A brief moment of complete darkness before motion censored fluorescents flicked on, illuminating chrome walls and a short narrow corridor. Exploring, Duo had to find the best way to destroy the place. This particular base he would have to implode rather than explode. The debris would fly to wide and injure civilians, and the last thing the people needed right now was a bomb scare. With war still fresh in their minds, an explosion would send everyone into a panic.

The main room of the lab was filled with test tubes, syringes, computers, beakers, and shiny tools that looked like what a dentist might use to pull teeth. In the corner stood a large device with a rounded glass door. Resting his hand on the cold glass, Duo realized he was looking into a sleeping capsule. His backpack of explosives slumped from his shoulder to the floor. He could use this…put himself in and set it to open in one thousand years…

There were so many dangerous factors, it made his head spin. Someone could find him and open it too soon. The lab could be accidentally bulldozed over, crushing it under the fake earth like surface. It could malfunction and he'd be stuck for eternity.

The song playing in his ear buds from his MP3 player almost dared him not go, "…_If I had my way I would be right there next to you, There's certain things in life you cannot change, There's certain things_…"

No…he could change the circumstances. With this device he could bridge the gap between time and space and find Heero again.

Yanking the headphones from his ears, the music player clattered to the floor as he pressed the big red button that swooshed open the glass door. Adjusting the gauge at the top, he set the capsule to open back up in a thousands years, AC 1197. Stepping inside, the door closed all on its own, and green liquid began to fill at the bottom. Panicked, Duo wasn't sure how'd be able to breathe and live if the substance filled the entire vessel, but he didn't have much time to think. The fluid was building up quickly. Suddenly, instruments burst out of small holes lining the interior. Needles jabbed into his arms, a mask descended to clamp around his mouth and nose. Breathing in some kind of fume, Duo's panic receded. A calm aura filled his bones as his violet eyes struggled to remain open under the green liquid. Slowly, blackness lined the edges of his vision as he slipped under into a deep state of unconsciousness. He'd float in that capsule unchanging, never aging, never dreaming for the longest of time.

* * *

A beeping sounded in the long forgotten, undiscovered laboratory. The timer had ended, a thousand years had passed, and the glass door flew open. The body inside fell with the splashing green liquid. A grey mask around the boys face fell, allowing the human to breath real air for the first time since he stepped into the device. Coughing, the boy opened his violet eyes. He didn't recognize where he was at first, as he tried to pull his limbs to get himself up, but he was weak. So weak. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on the floor, puddle in the weird green fluid.

His mind started to click, finding memories, understanding. The green liquid…it's from…the thing he fell out of. And like a tidal wave all his recollections of who he was, what he was doing here and why, crashed around him.

Forcing himself to roll on his back, Duo looked at the top of the sleeping capsule. Green flashings words "SLEEP TIME COMPLETE". Laughing to himself, he couldn't believe it. He'd fucking slept for a thousand years…though he wouldn't know for sure until he got outside…if he could get outside.

Unsteadily, he got to his feet, walking feebly like a new-born fawn. Picking up his half soaked backpack, Duo left the explosives behind and changed slowly into dry clothes. Leaving with what little money he'd had in his backpack, he wasn't sure the currency was in use anymore, but it might get him food and a place to stay before he began his search.

Crawling back out of the lab, the artificial sunlight burned his eyes in a welcoming way. It was so beautiful and much the same, but cleaner, brighter, air fresher.

Duo would find himself in luck, he'd get a real meal, his first in over a millenium, and place to rest his head and gather his strength. The motel room even came with internet service and a provided computer built into a wall, all touch sensitive. _/This is bad ass./_ He thought to himself as he searched through all the "Heero Yuy"'s which there were thirteen of. Well, he guessed the name had become popular on the L1 colony. Some were easy to mark off the list, too old to be the one he sought. In fact, only two where the right age.

The first school he went to, Duo couldn't find the dark-haired Japanese boy. He was beginning to worry that if Heero changed the future so much, would it have prevented his birth? Would all this be in vain? But staking out the second school from a café across the street, he caught a glimpse of him. He looked exactly the same, but he smiled. A bright blazing smile. He appeared to be just like any other seventeen year old, and not a boy trained for mass destruction.

A week later the braided boy was enrolled in the same school and prayed he'd get a class with Heero so he wouldn't have to follow him like a creepy stalker. And to his joy, his fourth period class, History, was with Heero.

"Alright class, we have a new student," Mrs. Delany told her class. "This is Duo Maxwell. Why don't you tell us something about yourself?"

"Uh…" Duo muttered unsure. I'm a time traveler? "I'm from L2." Was all he could think of that wouldn't be too weird to say.

The class oohed and awed, and a busty blond girl in the front of the room asked, "How rich are you?"

"What?"

"Rachel, that's a rude question," The teacher reprimanded.

"Well you've gotta be from a wealthy family if you're from the richest colony," the girl continued.

_/Richest?...L2?!...Well shits changed there, now hasn't it. HA!/_

"That's enough. Duo why don't you take the available seat in the back? Next to Heero," Mrs. Delany suggested.

Taking the seat in the back of the class, Duo appraised the blue-eyed boy with new eyes. Heero smirked under the braided boys gaze. Extending his hand, Heero stated, "Hey, I'm Heero. Welcome."

"Duo," The braided boy responded and shook the offered hand. A kinetic energy passed through their simple friendly gesture as they stared, smiling at each other.

Letting go, Heero's soft eyes fell to his desk, his cheeks tinting in a muted blush. "I like your hair," he commented.

"Thanks, I like your eyes," Duo flirted with a wink. Heero replied with a little chuckle, his cheeks flushing just a bit more.

He may have to start completely over and get to know a whole new Heero Yuy, but Duo was certain he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

"Okay class," Mrs. Delany started. "Today were going over the Great Space Wars and the five Gundams and their mysterious, unknown pilots…"

* * *

Song Duo was listening to is "Yamaha" by Delta Spirit


End file.
